Kitchens are Made for Cooking
by bke.21
Summary: Vanilla Yang/Jaune story. Jaune shows Yang the OTHER thing a kitchen can be used for.


**A/N: I dont own RWBY**

 **This is the story everyone voted for to be next so thanks. I will have a new poll on my Tumblr, rwby-trashcan (link in my bio)**

 **And please, dont leave suggestions in the reviews.**

* * *

I can't get the thought out of my head. Sitting you on the white granite bench, then kneeling down and nuzzling your pussy through your panties. Running my hands along the outside of your tan thighs, under your short grey work out shorts . I've opened the drawers so you can rest your feet on something and lean back. Cupping your thighs and sliding my hand under them, pulling myself closer to you, my nose is tickling your pussy through your undies and my tongue is teasing you through the fabric.

God, I'd love to feel your thighs on my face and hear you gasp as my warm breath hits your thigh. If I concentrate, I can already feel the lace on my nose and tongue and smell you. God, I'd love to tickle your soft skin with the tip of my tongue and watch you squirm.

Your grey dress is up around your hips. Imagine me slipping my hand under your lacy undies and holding your butt cheeks as I flick my tongue against your clit, through the lace, sitting on the bench with your legs draped over my shoulders.

My right hand would slip under your undies and around your ass until my finger tips rest in your butt crevasse. I'd kiss and nibble your right thigh as my left hand pulls your undies across, exposing your gorgeous, glistening lips. Seeing seeing you like that is such an incredible turn-on. Each time, it seems that your pussy is even more beautiful than I remembered - I love that after you've manicured, it's so neat, so perfect and right in front of me.

As soon as I let the undies go, they'd move back, so I would retrieve my right hand and hold the elastic back, letting me trace my fingertips over your mound and down the outside of your smooth lips.

I'd rest there for a minute, my cheek on your thigh, as my finger tip traced the curves and lines of your pussy, feeling the textures and pressing ever so gently between your lips. I'd love watching where my finger is going.

I'd peel your lips apart gently with two fingers, exposing the soft pink inside and would run my moist tongue from the bottom to the top. Your tiny pink clit would be peering out from beneath its hood, so I'd tease that with the end of my stiffened tongue for a minute, making you close your eyes and gasp. God, I love that noise.

My right thumb would gently press against your opening and slip inside you as I sucked gently on your clit.

Now that I'm sucking on your hard clitoris, my left hand wouldn't need to hold your lips apart any more, so I'd move it down over your soft, olive thigh and slowly but firmly insert two fingers into you. I'd push them in and pull them out rhythmically, softly finger fucking you as I massage your swelling clit and lips with my tongue.

I'd feel you sit up slightly and slide your hands down the back of my head to my neck, fingers entwining in my hair. For a minute, I'd move my face away and kiss your leg, kissing every freckle I can find, loving the sensation of the smooth, warm skin on my lips, tasting your salty sweat.

After enjoying your thigh and knee though, my attention would be drawn back to your pussy, still filled with my two fingers. After these few minutes, I'd pull them out and re-insert three fingers this time, loving the sight of you stretched around them. By now, your lips would be nicely swollen and glistening wet with saliva and juice. Smiling to myself, I'd lean back in to taste you, pushing my tongue in over the top of my fingers, listening to your quiet moaning, listening to the slurping, loving the taste.

My tongue would flick in and out of you, as fast as I can go. My three fingers would move slower, but push in firmly and curve around as they slide in. My right hand would grab your butt beneath your dress, so I can pull my face into your pussy.

After several minutes of my tongue alternating between your pussy and your perfect pink clit, I'd stand up and lick my fingers clean. I'd then lean in to kiss you, wrapping my arms around you. Your arms would snake around me as well, pulling me in close, your legs wrapping around my waist.

We'd kiss hard, you tasting yourself on my lips and tongue. Your tongue teases, flicking against mine and against my teeth, darting, flirting. I'd groan in pleasure and frustration, trying to nip it and make it stand still, but you'd continue to tease and run the tip over my lips.

Your right hand would move it's way back around my shoulders and slide down my chest until it reaches my belt. While kissing me and thrusting against me, you'd undo my belt and start to unbutton my jeans.

I'd start kissing the side of your neck and nibbling your earlobe as you breathlessly undo my jeans and slip your hands inside my underwear. I'd groan into the crook of your neck as I felt your long, cool fingers wrap around my hard cock, tugging it free of its cotton prison. That actually feels amazing, letting it stretch out, feeling the air on it and your hand squeezing.

You'd pull your head back from mine, breaking contact with my lips, and look me in the eye hungrily. You'd sit back comfortably and with your hands, push my undies and jeans down further, never once breaking eye contact, one hand starting to pump up and down firmly, with your thumb drifting over the swollen and wet head each time, making me arch my back with the intense sensation. Your other hand would start exploring, cupping my smooth balls gently for a moment, then trailing delicately, teasingly, down over my thighs, up over my belly, through the stubble of my pubic hair, around between my legs to my ass. All the while, you're pumping, squeezing, stroking, twisting.

I'd thrust toward you in time, with my cock growing even bigger, as you coax an amazing length and girth out of it. While you're watching me, I'd close my eyes, bite my lip and give in to the feeling of you being in charge, controlling me.

My hands would be trailing down from your hair and shoulders, trailing down over your perfect boobs, feeling tight and firm under your dress. I'd lift my hands back up and cup them, lifting them together, loving the soft weight, imagining how they'd look beneath the grey covering .

You'd go back to kissing me passionately while your fingers are busy. Your lips feel amazing, your hair smells beautifully soft. My hands would drop down to your hips, loving the feel of them, roaming around and caressing, trying to pull myself into you, but you always play so hard to get though. I'd distract myself by moaning into your mouth as you jerk me off, sliding my hands further down over the curve of your bum.

Not letting me get too comfortable, you'd remove your hands from my cock and gently push me away, before sliding off the bench and jumping down next to me. You'd place your hand behind my neck and kiss me hard once again before patting the bench and uttering just two words: "Your turn."

I'd jump up onto the bench, my bare butt sticking to the surface slightly, then finally kick my jeans and undies off altogether. While I'm doing this, I'd notice you wandering across the kitchen for a moment, but preoccupied with what I'm doing, I wouldn't really wonder what you're up to until I'm perched comfortably on the bench. Only then would I look up and admire the curves of your hips and bum as you stand in the pantry doorway, your dress showing them off perfectly.

I'd ask you what you're up to, but without turning around, you'd tell me never to mind, with a smile in your voice. There's no point in pushing it, so I'd busy myself with unbuttoning my shirt and throwing it on the floor next to my pants. After a minute, you'd wander over to the bench, arms laden with a variety of random jars and a majorly cheeky grin on your face, then put everything down on the bench whilst looking at me thoughtfully.

Thinking to yourself, you'd open a jar of Nutella and scoop a blob out with your finger and smear it on my nipple. You'd smoosh it down my chest, then lick your fingers clean. Next, humming quietly to yourself, you'd take some choc chips out of a container and drop them into my belly button. Finally, you'd take a marshmallow in your teeth and lean forward to kiss me, sharing it with me. I'd open my mouth slightly and take it in, biting the marshmallow in half and running my tongue over your lips.

You'd kiss your way down my chest, lingering on my collarbones and freckly shoulders, trailing your hands down my bare arms. I'd briefly kiss the top of your head as you take my nipple into your mouth, sucking hard, swirling your tongue around, flicking it across the tiny pink nub, making it harder, making it grow. I'd arch my back and moan your name, as you move across to the second nipple, giving it the same treatment. Not wanting your work to go to waste, I'd stroke and tweak my damp, hard one, continuing the sensation.

You'd take the squeeze bottle of honey and dribble a thin stream between my nipples, down to my belly button, then holding my cock out of the way, you'd lean in and run your tongue from my neat little belly button up the sticky golden path to my chest, savouring the sweetness. I'd take your face in my hands and lift you to me, kissing you hungrily, growling into your mouth as I experienced a honey-laden kiss.

You'd giggle and pull away from me, then bend down and flick your tongue over the very tip of my cock, making me gasp and whimper. Wrapping one hand around the base and taking my balls in the other hand, you'd run your tongue up the shaft, enjoying the sweet chocolatey Nutella mixing with the salty taste of my skin. You'd squeeze my balls slightly, making me thrust instinctively, then run your tongue around the head, removing any Nutella that lingers in the tiny nooks and crannies there. Knowing how sensitive I am there, you'd choose to make me squirm and slip your tongue under the foreskin, seeking out the chocolate chips one by one, licking them up and sucking them out, always probing and tenderly pushing. Once you've got them all, you'd take me into your mouth, moving up and down, sucking on my head, swirling your tongue around, then going back down, enveloping me in absolute bliss. You'd let go and step back, then boldly and confidently look me in the eye as you pull your dress up to your hips and slide your undies down to the floor. I'm spellbound as you momentarily stand there with your beautiful pussy on show, before you nudge your dress back down and move back to me, taking me into your hands.

I'd lean back, hands on the bench and moan your name out loud. Looking down to you, seeing you down there, it's such an incredible turn on, the sexiest woman in the world between my legs, seemingly fully dressed, loving what she's doing to me. I'd relax into it and continue to say your name, telling you how good it feels, talking dirty to you. My right hand would come up and again, starting to play with my nipples, still damp and sticky. I treat them roughly, pulling and twisting them, so aroused by the sensation of your hands on me. Of course, I couldn't see everything you're doing, so it would take me by surprise when I feel your finger siding between my balls and bum, then circling my ass, tickling, caressing, pushing.

I'd certainly be getting louder and louder and you could tell how turned on I was. I'd start begging you to fuck me and while you want to give me what I'm craving, you'd like being in control. Without warning, you'd stand up and push me back on the bench, so I'm lying along it, with not a stitch on.

Pushing down your shorts, you'd climb onto the bench and straddle my face, putting yourself right in front of my eyes, your knees holding my arms down. I'd raise my head to taste you, but you'd kneel up and "uh Ahhh" me, then just out of reach of my tongue, you'd start to rub yourself with two fingers. Slowly, sensually, knowing exactly how to tease me, you'd rub your clit with tiny circles, then run your fingers along your lips, back and forth. Thinking about it now, I can feel the warmth, smell your muskiness and hear the soft sounds your fingers are making. Combined with the quiet moans you'd be letting out, I couldn't help but thrust into the air, wishing I was deep inside you. I'd lie there and watch your face, your eyes close, cheeks flushed and lips parted. After several minutes of teasing, your middle finger would slide inside, with your hips swaying in time with your finger, as you fuck yourself over my face.

I couldn't handle it any more and would wrestle my hands free, then reach down to start playing as you do. Feeling that enough teasing is enough, you'd slide back own over my body, leaving a shiny trail across my belly, which I'd quickly mop up with my fingers, then lick them clean. I'd hold my dick up with one hand and you'd slide back until it slips inside you effortlessly. We'd both gasp and arch our backs simultaneously, then smile at each other.

You'd reach down and pick up the honey bottle once more, flicking the lid off and holding the bottle up high. You'd squeeze and squeeze, emptying the honey all over me in a long unending stream. Leaning forward, you'd massage it all over me as you start to rock back and forth, sliding up and down my long shaft, your pussy holding me tightly. I'd be covered in a sticky golden sheen, but you'd continue to rub, massage, even draw designs with your fingers as you fuck me. The feeling of being inside you is indescribable, all I'd know is that right there, right then, nothing else existed but you and your body.

We'd both getting close now, so you'd lean forward and take my hands, holding my arms down above my head. I'd kiss you tenderly, but you'd return the kiss hungrily, almost animalistic, kissing me hard, thrusting your tongue deeply, just as I'm thrusting deep into you, filling you up. Your dress would be soaked in honey as you lay atop me, but it doesn't matter right now. My toes would start to tingle with the onset of my climax, my breath coming in short bursts as we yell each others' name. Before I cum though, your orgasm would hit, and you'd lose control as wave after wave rolls over you. You'd release my hands and bury your face in my neck as you cry out. I'd wrap my arms around you and hold you as you shudder, but continue to pound into you, prolonging your orgasm and making you cry out further, until I lost control, roaring your name.

I'd thrust into you as hard as I could, pushing your whole body. With each thrust, I'd cum deep inside you, more than I have in a long time, roaring out with each thrust. Even after I'm empty and stop thrusting, my entire body would be rigid and tense, as the effects of the huge orgasm fade slowly. Eventually, I'd relax and slump back against the bench top, hugging you tightly.

We'd stay like that for what seems an eternity, not needing words or actions to know how much we love each other, then you gingerly raise yourself up and stretch out. Looking down ruefully at your honey-drenched shirt, you'd remark "Shit. This is going to need soaking and I've got nothing to change into."

* * *

 **I have:**

 **Neo/Goodwitch strap-on**

 **Ruby/Weiss or Blake/Yang or Pyrrah/Nora foot fetish**

 **Yang/Taiyang/Summer or Raven family orgy**

 **Weiss/Winter/Jaune**

 **Cinder/Roman, Cinder/Junior, Cinder/Adam**

 **Zwei/Ruby**

 **Zwei/Yang**

 **Futa!Cinder/Weiss**

 **Futa!Blake/Weiss**

 **Dom!Velvet/Cardin**

 **Jaune/Malachite Twins pregnancy**

 **Jaune/Raven pregnancy**

 **Dom!Jaune/Emerald**

 **Male!Yang/Female!Jaune**

 **Jaune/Blake Netoare**

 **Reece/Jaune**

 **Torchwick/Ruby**


End file.
